Since the 3C electronic products are gaining popularity, presently, their packaging materials, such as paper boxes and internal packing trays, have to provide both features at the same time. One is to have a certain structural strength for protecting those 3C electronic products from external force impacts, and the other is to render their packaging appearance aesthetic, such as exquisitely-made graphic/text printings, so as to promote the purchase desires of the consumers. To accomplish the above-mentioned demands, various kinds of paper-molded processes and their related fabricating machines utilizing a variety of mold assemblies are successively published for to massively producing shaped-paper products.
A conventional shaped-paper (so-called wet-fiber molded paper) process commonly treats waste papers and natural plant fibres (e.g. palms, bagasses, bamboo splites, reeds and set forth) as base materials, which includes: squashing and beating the base materials, pulping by means of dispersing of the water so as to form a wet-fiber pulped body, and next, throughout a number of consistently related fabricating machines, dredging the wet-fiber pulped body, and extruding and heating the dredged pulped body by the upper and lower mold assembly, so as to produce a substrate of the above-mentioned shaped-paper product.
However, since the substrate of the shaped-paper product (e.g. a semi-finished product or a finished product) is primarily constructed of fibers, it will incur the following issues: (1) there are scraps readily falling off surfaces of the substrate of the shaped-paper product to come into fine dusts that are not beneficial to the environment; (2) while the surfaces of the shaped-paper products are ink jetted thereto for graphic/text printing, too-many fibered scraps on the substrate surface often could invoke ink halo or ink penetration matters and so forth, thereby easily causing a graphic/text printing distortion; (3) since paper fibers are involved therewith, it results in a worse surface flatness of the substrate of the shaped-paper product as well as in uneven matter that makes poor aesthetic appearance thereof, and simultaneously results in graphic/text printing distortion when printed; and (4) the substrate surfaces of the shaped-paper product have poor watertightness. Accordingly, for several specific demands, for example, the ones which conforms to characteristics or specifications of the finally-finished product, it is required to pre-treat the substrate surfaces of the shaped-paper product. However, while the traditional wet-fiber paper-molded process with fabricating machines is utilized to produce the shaped-paper products, the fabricating process often needs to be interrupted to handle by a manual manner in a case of processing the substrate of the shaped-paper product (e.g. a semi-finished product) such as a surface-coating processing. This will not only interrupt the process to lower its automated-production efficiency but also easily form an uneven coated layer by way of the manual manner to coat the surface of the shaped-paper product, and thereby lowering its product yields and being not capable to ensuring it product quality.
Therefore, it is essential to provide a method for fabricating shaped-paper products, so as to solve the above-mentioned drawbacks of the prior arts.